La preuve que tu m'aimes
by The girl of the World
Summary: Même si tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, Sam et Gabriel vont dépasser le cap des simples baisers. Leur première nuit d'amour enfin dévoilée. Attention: MA
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Je change mes habitudes en vous présentant une fiction à deux chapitres ! Eh oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on écrit en plusieurs fois.

**Attention** : si vous avez cliqué sur cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous aurez remarqué qu'elle est **classé MA** et de manière plus qu'explicite ! Le MA est pour le chapitre deux. En effet, c'est ma première fic dans cette catégorie.

Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre si jamais l'idée farfelue d'écrire à nouveau dans cette catégorie refaisait surface.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire pour ceux qui ont osé la lire !

* * *

><p><strong>La preuve que tu m'aimes<strong>

_Sam et Gabriel vont dépasser le cap des simples baisers. Leur première nuit d'amour enfin dévoilée._

Gabriel referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Sam n'osa pas le regarder, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il s'était volontairement laissé draguer dans ce bar. Aucune goutte d'alcool n'avait passé ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas oublier mais le faire réagir en lui montrant par des gestes clairs qu'il était jaloux.

Oui, Sam était jaloux que Gabriel ait préféré s'envoler à l'autre bout du monde pour manger toutes les sculptures en chocolat.

«_ Une expositions rien qu'avec du sucre ! Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde !_ », était les mots exacts que l'archange lui avait dit avant de disparaître sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

D'accord, Sam était sur une chasse au loup-garou. D'accord, c'était le jour de la pleine lune et le seul jour pour le tuer. D'accord, il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean s'en occuper seul.

Mais il aurait pu lui proposer au moins de venir, même si il connaissait la réponse. Le geste lui aurait fait plaisir. Apparemment, son estomac comptait plus que lui.

Sam était jaloux des sucreries. Sam était jaloux des gâteaux, des bonbons, du chocolat, des tartes, de la crème anglaise, des sodas...de tout ce qui contenait du sucre.

Il alla donc chasser le loup-garou avec Dean. En fait, non. Pas avec Dean. Dean Winchester, son grand frère, celui avec qui il devait chasser le surnaturel, lui annonça qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul.

«_ Castiel a besoin d'aide pour un problème d'emplumé. Tu peux très bien te débrouiller seul sur ce coup-ci._ », était les mots exacts que Dean lui avait dit avant de disparaître sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Sam n'avait eu aucun problème avec le monstre. Si on omettait qu'il avait failli se faire mordre à trois reprises. Trois fois rien.

Son cerveau s'était déconnecté dès qu'il était monté dans l'Impala pour le retour. Son frère avait eu la bonté de lui laisser la voiture.

Ce fut donc épuisé et sale comme pas possible qu'il arriva au motel vers deux heures du matin. Sam prit le temps de se doucher, profitant de toute l'eau chaude. Il n'allait pas se priver.

Mais dès que l'eau dévala son corps endolori, tout lui revint en mémoire : Gabriel et son expo, Dean et Castiel, la chasse en solo.

Il décida alors sur un coup de tête, et un coup de poing sur le mur de la salle de bain, de se venger. Malgré sa fatigue, il pouvait se permettre d'aller au bar en bas de la rue.

Ce fut ce qu'il fit. Dès que la bière fut en main, une femme ne tarda pas pour l'aborder. Lui aussi pouvait prendre du bon temps. Sam lui paya un verre et la laissa lui toucher la cuisse, d'abord près du genou, puis un peu plus haut.

Il s'en fichait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas prévu de finir sa nuit avec elle mais il pouvait profiter de sa compagnie. Mais le moment qui fit tout basculer arriva et tout se déroula en l'espace de cinq secondes, montre en main.

Une seconde et la fille venait de l'embrasser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

Deux secondes et toutes les ampoules, sans exception, explosèrent les unes après les autres.

Trois secondes et Sam pouvait sentir un étau sur son bras droit, celui qui ne tenait pas sa bière pleine.

Quatre secondes et la fille en face de lui avait disparu sans plus d'explication. Son sac à main était toujours sur le comptoir.

Cinq secondes et il était tiré de force vers la sortie par quelqu'un de plus petit que lui qui pourfendait la foule sans se soucier des regards furieux qui lui étaient lancés.

La porte d'entrée du bar vola littéralement en éclat et ce ne fut que sous la lumière d'un lampadaire que Sam vit la personne qui le tirait sans ménagement.

Gabriel, dont les cheveux avaient l'air de briller sous la lumière, toujours de dos, ne l'avait pas regardé. Il ne lui avait pas parlé non plus. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, l'archange le conduisait vivement en direction du motel.

Sam ne voyait pas son visage et n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Il savait déjà pourquoi Gabriel était là. Il savait que Gabriel était sur le point de le faire exploser si il osait s'opposer à lui.

Ils continuèrent à marcher de manière soutenue jusqu'au pas de leur chambre de motel. Il ne lâcha le bras de Sam qu'à ce moment-là et, sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvrit la porte en grand et recula un peu.

Gabriel ne le regarda pas franchir la porte, gardant son regard fixé sur le plancher du porche. Autant dire que la soirée allait mal se terminer.

Gabriel referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Sam n'osa pas le regarder, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le silence s'installa. Ce silence-là était lourd de sous-entendu. L'Archange ne parlait pas, ses traits étant figés dans une colère noire. Sam ne parla pas à cause de l'appréhension qui grandissait dans son esprit.

La pire des torture était sans aucun doute l'imagination de cette torture. Le cadet en faisait l'expérience. Il imaginait Gabriel le gifler si fort que sa mâchoire se déboîterait.

Il imaginait ce même Gabriel l'obliger à s'allonger sur le sol sous son pied en y mettant de plus en plus de poids, de plus en plus de force archangélique.

Il sentirait ses côtes craquer lentement, les unes après les autres. Il sentirait chacun des morceaux dans son corps s'accrocher à ses muscles ou ses poumons pour les lacérer.

Il tenterait de se lever, vainement, il le savait, mais l'instinct de survie l'obligerait à vouloir s'échapper de la mort imminente. Et le pied sur ses omoplates se déplacera sur son épaule droite pour la réduire en miette en une milliseconde.

La douleur l'immobiliserait sur place et il n'était pas sûr de s'évanouir sous le coup. Mais pour l'instant, rien ne s'était passé. Le silence ne semblait pas disparaître.

Il fallut un pas en avant en direction du cadet pour que le craquement du parquet emplisse la pièce. Sam eut les pieds de l'Archange dans son champ de vision. Pourtant il ne leva pas les yeux sur son compagnon.

Ce n'était pas de la peur. Il ne voulait pas affronter ses yeux, ceux qui s'étaient posés sur lui des millions de fois. Ceux qui le détaillaient en continue. Ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas voir être rempli de dégoût.

-Tu m'expliques ? demanda Gabriel d'un ton plat.

Aucune parole ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait un blanc. Sam préféra fuir vers le frigo, espérant y trouver quelque chose à boire et lui permettre de gagner un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

A peine eut-il le temps d'engager le geste qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Deux mains tenaient sans peine ses épaules. Il baissa le regard vers ce qui le retenait. Ses petites mains semblaient pourtant si fragiles.

-Tu m'expliques ? répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? Ce n'était même pas la peine de lui mentir, il n'en avait pas la force et ne savait surtout pas comment faire.

L'une des réponses aurait pu être qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. Qu'il avait trop bu pour avoir les idées claires. Qu'il était crevé et qu'ils pourraient en parler demain. Qu'il avait, lui aussi, le droit de s'amuser quand il le voulait.

Mais ce serait mentir. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Rien ne s'était déroulé normalement. L'idée était juste de sortir pour pouvoir dire qu'il l'avait fait seul, en solitaire, personne avec lui. Il voulait leur dire le lendemain qu'il était parti boire une bière alors que ça avait toujours été un truc qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Tout cela semblait égoïste maintenant qu'il y pensait mais l'idée qu'il aurait pu rentrer seul, posant ses yeux sur les deux lits faits et éteignant la lumière pour n'entendre plus que le vent et sa respiration ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Comme lorsque Dean et Castiel étaient perdus dans le Purgatoire, Gabriel à leur recherche.

-Je ne voulais pas y penser. Et puis, j'en ai marre. Il ne s'est rien passé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'as pas hésité à partir à l'autre bout du monde tout seul.

Ses mains étaient remontés pour prendre sa gorge. Il allait l'étrangler pour lui avoir donné une réponse aussi idiote et sans intérêt. Après tout, il était un Archange. Il avait tous les droits. Il n'avait pas à recevoir de leçon d'un humain stupide.

Ses mains ne bougèrent pas. Elles ne se serrèrent pas. Elles ne relâchèrent pas leur prise non plus. Voulant comprendre ce qui allait suivre, Sam leva le regard sur Gabriel. Celui-ci le fixait aussi, attendant depuis le début qu'il en fasse de même.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Sammy ?

Ses doigts caressèrent sa nuque.

-Raconte-moi. Ne me laisse pas dans le noir.

Et là, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il cède.

Il l'embrassa.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Voici le chapitre **classé** **MA**,et peut-être un peu cru, de cette fiction en 2 chapitres entièrement consacré à vous-savez-quoi. Tout sera **du point de vue de Sam** car je trouve que c'est bien et surtout j'ai pas envie de tout changer ! Nah !

C'est un peu comme un chapitre bonus. Le lire ou non ne change pas l'histoire.

Et disons que c'est mon cadeau de noël pour Sam et Gabriel. Et pour vous tous aussi ! Joyeux noël !

Merci pour les commentaires sur le premier chapitre. Je suis toujours aussi ravie de les lire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

><p><strong>La preuve que tu m'aimes 2<strong>

Ses mains caressaient ma nuque. Je continuais de l'embrasser pour faire passer mes paroles par des gestes. Lorsque je voulus enfin reculer, ne croyant pas ce que je venais de faire, il se colla à ma bouche.

Son baiser paralysaient mes membres cependant mes nerfs étaient à vifs, me permettant de ressentir la pulpe de ses doigts sur chaque parcelle de ma nuque sur laquelle il appuyait pour me maintenir près de lui. .

Impossible de dire un seul mot. À chaque tentative, Gabriel m'arrachait le souffle. Je manquais de plus en plus d'oxygène et les mots disparaissaient de mon esprit. Je me perdais sans aucune volonté dans cet océan de bien-être.

Ses doigts commencèrent à se perdre dans mes cheveux, ce qui fit se rapprocher nos lèvres et intensifier notre baiser. La fièvre montait inexorablement dans mon corps tendu par le plaisir qu'il me prodiguait.

Gabriel devait ressentir la même chaleur car je le sentis déboutonner ma chemise avec empressement. Heureusement que l'idée de mettre un T-shirt en dessous ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'homme qui m'embrassait.

Nos langues ne cessaient leur chorégraphie passionnée et enflammée, à la fois lente et violente. C'était tellement agréable que je le laissais faire. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

-Ce n'est que nous. Toi. Moi. C'est nous.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase si près de mes lèvres que j'avais l'impression de la dire en même temps. Penser me faisait mal. Alors, je n'avais plus besoin de penser. Il me guidait. Je n'avais qu'à le suivre.

Je pouvais me perdre peu à peu dans la passion qu'il m'offrait. Perdre le contrôle était troublant, une sensation des plus étrange mais pas désagréable.

Embrasser un archange était une émotion nouvelle à chaque fois que nos lèvres se liaient l'une à l'autre. J'étais sûr que la sensation serait différente avec un humain normal. Elle ne serait ni électrisante, ni grisante. Tout ce que seul Gabriel pouvait lui offrir.

Je le lui fit comprendre en m'accrochant d'avantage à sa taille et en remontant jusque sur sa poitrine pour titiller les morceaux de chair qui se devinaient sous le tissus. C'était le tissu qui était sous mes doigts mais j'imaginais sans peine celle de mon amant dissimulée.

Sa respiration eut quelques ratés, ce qui affichait pleinement le trouble que je lui procurais. Il brisa notre enlacement et je pus me rendre compte que ma chemise totalement ouverte exposait ma peau à ses doux délices.

Ses yeux me donnaient l'impression de voir mon âme plus que mon corps. Je baissais la tête pour éviter son regard mais il m'obligea à relever la tête de sa main. Son regard fixe se faisait insistant et je m'y accrochais.

Ses paroles prenaient tout leur sens. Ce n'était que nous deux. Nous étions enfin seuls, à mettre à nu nos sentiment. Il n'y avait plus de barrière, plus de problèmes.

Gabriel retira son T-shirt, seule entrave me bloquant l'accès à sa peau, sans aucun doute sucrée. Je me précipitais pour coller ma bouche sur une grande parcelle de son épiderme qui m'était jusqu'à maintenant interdite. Son épaule était exquise.

Il en profita pour m'ôter ma chemise et la lancer sur le côté. Mes mains de nouveau libres explorèrent son dos pour couvrir une plus grande surface et apprécier un peu plus cette sensation électrisante.

Posant mes mains sur ses omoplates, j'imaginais la sensation de ses ailes se déployer sous le toucher. Les plumes s'écouleraient entre mes doigts et provoqueraient des frissons à mon archange.

Je plaçais deux ou trois baisers appuyés sur sa peau qui laisseraient des traces, comme pour le faire mien. Mais ce n'était évidement pas nécessaire car aucune marque ne pouvait se substituer au lien invisible et féroce qui nous unissait et nous unirait.

Il lâcha un gémissement explicite. J'avais voulu faire de même mais il repris l'emprise de mes lèvres pour aboutir à quelque chose d'endiablée.

Il engagea un pas en avant pour me faire comprendre que le lit était derrière et qu'il voulait y aller. Je ne m'opposais pas et reculais avec lui pour finir allonger sur le matelas, entièrement sous sa domination.

Il avait insonorisé cette chambre pour cette unique soirée. En tout cas, je l'espérais. Pour une fois, je préférerais qu'il lise mon esprit. Mais une chose était sûr. Personne ne pouvait les trouver tant qu'ils n'en sortiraient pas. Dans toutes les teintes de rouge, ils pourraient se perdre, s'abandonner.

C'était le ton de cette chambre. Je l'avait trouvé trop cliché la première fois que je l'avais vu mais dès que je sentis le souffle de mon aimé sur mon cou, je me dis que tout compte fait, le rouge, c'était bien.

Il me poussa de manière à ce que nous soyons tous les deux positionnés sur la longueur du lit. Avec délicatesse, ses dents chatouillèrent mes oreilles, un point sensible qu'il savait déjà exploiter.

Sa langue participa pour me faire haleter davantage et pousser quelques gémissements que je m'empressais d'étouffer avec la main, plus par réflexe que par pudeur.

Il se releva au-dessus de mon visage et me regarda de ses yeux qui m'avaient hypnotisé. Il retira ma main doucement et y plaça dans le creux un baiser. Il la posa près de mon oreille.

Je devinais son sourire mais je lui résistais encore en posant ma bouche dans le creux de son cou, laissant ma langue redécouvrir le goût sucré et dessiner des cercles de plus en plus appuyés.

Son visage descendit et il me soumit son air séducteur, ses yeux entrouverts qui trahissaient son envie d'aller plus loin. Ce qu'il fit en dévalant mon corps fiévreux et atteignant mon pantalon, le seul vêtement qu'il n'avait pas encore attaqué.

Devinant sa pensée, je n'avais pas pu retenir de nouveaux frémissements qui me montèrent le rouge aux joues si elles ne l'étaient pas encore.

Gabriel défit le bouton, ouvrit ma braguette et fit glisser le pantalon pour le jeter comme la chemise quelques minutes plus tôt. Ma virilité se cachait encore sous le caleçon malgré sa forme plus qu'explicite.

Je le regardais faire lorsqu'il baissa l'ultime barrière après y avoir fait glisser sa main et laissa apparaître mon membre tendu. Il me fixa un instant comme pour me demander la permission.

Je hochais donc puis il le prit en bouche sans attendre, commençant par taquiner le sommet. Je me tendis pour ressentir le plaisir qu'il me donnait. C'était tellement bon, étrange, nouveaux. C'était un sentiment fort, un sentiment permettant de faire communiquer entre nous notre amour.

Je croyais à chaque instant que je ne tiendrais jamais assez longtemps mais il savait y faire en s'attardant de temps en temps sur mon membre puis sur mes bourses et remontant sur mon ventre pour me donner le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Les gémissements s'étaient transformés en petits cris plus audibles. Je voulais aller plus loin, le ressentir dans mon intimité, cependant Gabriel aimait plus que tout que je le prie au-delà du possible.

-C'est enfin nous, répéta-t-il comme une litanie pour en savourer chaque mot.

Je commençais à l'appeler et à chaque fois qu'il posait un baiser sur mon membre. Je perdais le contrôle pour m'enfoncer dans le plaisir que nos deux corps nous apportaient. L'alchimie qui se propageait dans mon corps ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

Plus que de l'excitation. C'était de l'amour.

Il défit à son tour son jean trop serré et abandonna son caleçon pour s'afficher fièrement excité. Mon désir ne fit qu'augmenter.

C'était devenu difficile de retenir les mouvements de mon bassin quand il repris mon sexe en pleine bouche, d'abord avec des mouvements lents puis rapides telle une douce torture insoutenable.

Je ne cessais de répéter son nom avec plus d'ardeur entre mes cris de désir. Gabriel passa l'une de ses mains sous mes fesses quand j'avais replié mes jambes de façon naturelle.

Un doigt entra et un léger malaise s'installa mais il disparut lorsqu'il accéléra encore son mouvement de va et vient. J'avais ressenti un léger pétillement. Sa Grâce était sans doute entrée en action mais je ne le remarquais pas immédiatement à cause de mon impossibilité à penser clairement.

Le second et le troisième prirent place dans mon intimité pour l'élargir et permettre son entrée en moi. Il chercha ma prostate et ne fut pas long à la trouver lorsque je m'arqua en lâchant totalement prise sur ma voix.

Je ne sentais alors que l'enivrement à l'intérieur de moi. Oui, il n'y avait que ses doigts et sa bouche que je percevais encore. Comment exprimer un amour aussi longtemps retenu ?

Il jugea que le moment était arrivé et il écarta mes jambes de manière à ce qu'il puisse se positionner pour entrer en moi. Je le sentis patienter dans l'unique but de me rendre fou. Son nom franchissait mes lèvres accompagné de mes cris qui le voulaient.

-Je t'aime.

Il débuta son entré dans mon corps brûlant. Aucunement besoin de lubrifiant quand vous avez un archange à disposition qui vous déclare sa flamme.

Il fut doux, profitant de mes muscles qui se serraient autour de lui. Je le ressentais en moi, je le voulais complètement en moi. Gabriel haletait sous l'effet de l'ivresse que je faisait naître en lui, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il buta sur mes fesses.

Il releva le visage sur le mien. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux qu'aujourd'hui. Je m'y plongeais, comme en apnée, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si nos battements de cœur ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Enfin, il entama ses mouvements amples tout en gémissant d'exaltation. Son sexe entrant et sortant successivement me faisant hurler de plaisir, d'autant plus lorsqu'il frôla ma prostate. Ce désir trop longtemps passé sous silence explosait dans nos deux âmes qui donnaient l'impression de fusionner.

Aucun de nous ne voulions nous retenir. Il alla plus rapidement en moi, suivant mes demandes et ne cherchant plus à me faire attendre. Ses pénétrations étaient un délice dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer. Je me senti sur le point de venir.

Je m'accrochais désespérément aux oreillers pendant qu'il continuait ses coups et faisant des va et vient avec sa main. J'allais me libérer.

Le désir que je ressentais pour lui avait atteint son paroxysme. Il s'en douta quand ma respiration commença à se bloquer. Sa main accentua l'impulsion.

Je n'y tenais plus. J'atteignis l'orgasme dans un soubresaut, me déversant dans sa main et sur mon corps. Gabriel m'embrassa avant de se répandre en moi.

Il exécuta un dernier aller-retour dans mon corps pour se répandre pleinement et profiter de ces derniers instants. Il ne restait que des halètements rapides et désorganisés.

Il retira son membre et s'allongea près de moi pour m'embrasser. Je sentais le parfum de nos corps mêlé à celui des bougies parfumées disposées à mon insu, seules témoins de notre nuit tellement désirée.

Il me prit dans ses bras en continuant de m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne.

Telle fut notre première nuit inoubliable.

Dans une chambre de motel.

Mais c'était nous.


End file.
